


The Silver Fox Academy

by RebelDrFerguson



Category: Doctor Who, Fortysomething, Multiple fandoms - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, The Hour, The Musketeers (2014), The Thick of It (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Boarding School, Drama, Everything Peter Capaldi Possible, Humor, Multi, School based Fic, Teacher's Pet, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDrFerguson/pseuds/RebelDrFerguson
Summary: After passing your GCSE's with flying colours your parents have sent you to a newly opened boarding school that's claiming great things for students of the arts. In a rash decision, you agree to spend the next 3 years in this boarding school. Will it become heaven on earth or will you find it nothing but mayhem and heartbreak?Your coach journey is over, it's time to plan the rest of your life, welcome to the Silver Fox Academy.





	1. First Views and Lesson Plans

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely fictional. Literally, even Peter Capaldi is not 'our' Capaldi but his AU universe 'son' who is an exact replica of him. Based mostly for the sake of humor and the love of all these characters, I hope you enjoy your stay at the Silver Fox Academy. The outcomes of this fic have been suggested on by my loyal fanbase readers, whom with you this wouldn't be here, so I thank you all.

As you sat on some fancy coach surrounded by students you didn't know, you begin to regret letting your parents convince you about changing your further education plans.

You were just going to hit the sixth form inside your old high school but your grades had been a bit too good to waste two years on such a low ranking A level course.

 Your parent's, as nearly all parents, just wanted the best for you and so they managed to score a meeting with the headmaster of a new Academy that had just opened. It was so new that you'd be the first of the 550 students it became home too.

Literally, home. This was part day school and half boarding school, the reason it took so little students was because of the distance out of the city.

You'd been on this bus for over an hour already and you were wondering if your mates had arrived yet?

Rummaging through your bag you pulled back out the WELCOME! folder they'd sent ahead, inside it listed you all the uniform requirements, all your responsibilities for the student accommodation and the guide rules for the school. It also listed your timetable, the building plan as well as gave you a full walk-through by picture of how to get around using the signs and short hand references.

The pictures were amazing, you had to admit you couldn't wait to see it.

* * *

 

 

 

Silver Fox Academy was hailed to be the best school for the most inquisitive minds. It was a solid stone in your future, the qualifications would hold against a university degree, you could even apply to stay at the school for a further term to take open University courses if you preferred not having to move up again. The list of teacher's was extensively long, which is why you turned to your timetable.

Instead of the usual 5 periods, you had back in high school, your 2-week rota consisted of something that looked more like a life routine. Unlike the boring set times and teachers and lesson plans, you could book yourself into the lectures at the available time slots, you were given full usage of the school's gym facilities and a book sheet full of passes for calling in sick or injured, so no more mom calling the reception. This was true adult life. You gave a reason signed it and had it posted to the dormitory nurse's. It said in the book she would then call your in rooms to assess you.

**'ALL HEALTH RELATED ISSUES ARE TAKEN SERIOUSLY'**

The booklet in the folder, held detail on everything from stomach bugs, to the flu, down to sprains, broken bones, noses bleeds, migraines even mental health issues.

Finally. No more 'oh you're faking it to skip class' or 'take a paracetamol and go back to class'.

On the next page it went on about behavior. How they mark miss-behaviour and how you can be punished.

Detention wasn't new to you. You'd been twice, but not at fault of your own.

But you didn't fancy the sound of the 'Solitary Halls'. It sounded like prison. You swore to yourself from that moment you'd be able to say you would never hear about them or see them.

 

 

Moving on you decided to skip most of the boring stuff for now and look at your room details. You would be sharing a dormitory set with 3 other people and sharing the kitchen between 12 of you. That wouldn't be so hard seeing the size of the rooms and such. The kitchen could even seat all twelve!!

You noticed the Dormitory blocks were listed by letter's and the rooms by number. A1a, A1b, A1c, A1d etc.

You were in F5c. It held an beautiful view of the main courtyard of the school. You were also closest to the Art department, your favourite subject and furthest away from the Math's department. Thank god, you heard a rumour the teacher was a nut job.

You flicked through the folder till you found the Art's schedule and found it held 2 class every day. One between 11-2pm and another from 4-6pm. You decide to note the evening time and work the rest of your lectures and classes around it.

The next all week class was English. Mr Brown? Maybe he is related to your old primary school headmaster, meh. Again it held two classes every day of the week but not weekends. You decide to take the 3pm class on Tuesdays only.

Next on your list would have to be religious studies. Now you're the best student for this subject but you do find it fascinating and the name of the tutor has just increased your interest. Richelieu. Wasn't he a French cardinal? You'd have to ask your dad, he was the history buff after all.

The class was only held on Monday's and Fridays between 10-11am or 2-3pm? you choose the after lunch. You really didn't like mornings.

Your suddenly broken from your thoughts about taking the Science class, by the shout of the coach driver announcing you'd arrived. Your hesitant to choose just yet because it didn't meet your career path but you enjoyed the subject. You guess there must have been a miss print on his name, because surely he was a Doctor but his name couldn't just be The Doctor.

Tucking your folder and lesson plans away for now you leave the coach alongside everyone else and claim your suitcase. You'd been told to pack carefully as your parents would be allowed to bring more items from home once your settled over the weekend.

You stand in awe of the building as your guided up to the front driveway by assistant dormitory monitors. Once at the main door you join up with another coach full and noticed two men standing by the glass entrance door which is decorated with the word 'welcome' in different languages.

The first thing you notice is their both tall. The next thing is that they're slim and finally you notice the man in front is Scottish as he beings to greet you all to the academy.

You pull free your teacher's list and look for the name of the Headmaster. Mr John Frobisher.

He's wearing a simple black suit with a heavy looking winter double breasted coat over the top, he had short yet thick silver hair and pair of half frame glasses resting on his nose.

The man just behind him, was wearing a gunmetal grey three piece suit, his hair shaved close at the neck and heavily greased back from the front. He was a handsome sod you note. Very handsome in fact that you couldn't tear your eyes away from him.

It was only when everyone around you shouted in reply to Mr Frobisher's question did you snap back to hear his final words as the door's opened.

 

 

**"WELCOME TO THE SILVERFOX ACADEMY!"**

 

This was it. This would be your new home for the next 3 years.


	2. Getting Settled: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here you are, The Silver Fox Academy, the whole place just bleeds heavenly. It has everything you could want and then some, new friends are in tow, but a heavy choice awaits. And who the hell is this man that claims to be your head of dormitory? Why is dressed like...that...though your not complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I remind this is all for a laugh and features crack, suspense, and drama. Note the plot will be built around idea's handed to me from reader's and Tumblr buddies so if you have idea's THROW EM OVER AND LET ME SEE PLEAAASE!!

The school was amazing. They spilt you into 5 smaller groups and gave you an introductory tour. They took you through 2 cavernous dining halls, 3 libraries, the gym and swimming facilities, through the inner courtyard which was full of mini coffee stands and cafe's, even the 3 late night student  bars , there were plenty of places for part time jobs inside the grounds. They took you around the lower half's of the tower block of classroom's that held English, Math and R.E, then lastly walked  you through the garden's towards the student halls so you could get settled and drop your bags off before you went to explore  the rest on your own.

 

Dormitory F5C was quiet so far when the elevator arrived on the floor. The two girl's in the elevator with you entered in Rooms A and B, but no else had entered yet.

 

You had to walk through the modernized lavish kitchen to reach the door which led to 5C and 5D. But seeing the huge oven's and two giant American fridges had your heart leaping to the joy that you could get the possibility back to cooking while you were here, the place was set out like a chef's domain, all the better for people to make meal's together. Dinner party bonanza!

Pushing open the next heavy door, you entered the living room, a door, either way, lead to the C bedroom's one way and D bedroom's the other.

Admiring the large plump sofa's that filled the room you immediately begin to warm to the idea of living here for the next 3 years even with 15 or 16 people on the same floor you wouldn't be cramped. You looked into each of the adjoining bedroom's trying to decide which to call yours.

 

 

You took an immediate shine to the red and gold theme of the right-hand side bedroom.

It contained 2 simple yet cozy bunk beds and 2 large wardrobes. A thick black cotton shoe holder hung on the back of the door to help keep them in one place. Setting down your case on bed seven you shrug out of your coat and begin to pull out the few item of clothing you'd brought with you, the 3 sets of uniform and spare clothes from home, the wardrobe's were split into four self each holding plastic box's one for your clothing and another for miscellaneous items. It even had 4 small safe's at the top of each wardrobe for valuables. You fold your clothes into the box marked for bed seven and lock away your valuables in the mini safe marked for seven making note of the lock code.

Just as you were about to head back to the kitchen your attention is caught by another girl entering the bedroom.

"Hey, 5C right?" she asks. She was tall, and dark skinned with floofy black hair. Her smile became contagious.

"Yeah, that's us" you reply smiling back and the girl introduced herself as Bill.

 

* * *

 

 

 

The next hour was full of laughter and introduction's as more people arrived.

It turned out Room 5A and 5C were the girl's dorms and 5B and 5D were for the boys.

Your new roommates consisted of Bill, Estelle, and Samantha. But she just preferred Sam.

Bill was looking to forge into Drama, Estelle and Sam were taking Political and Business. When you pulled out your folder to show them you were looking to take on Art you'd never received so much praise for your works, the amazement of three complete strangers had you realizing that perhaps your family had been right, you would make a lot of money as an artist.

The other few people on your floor had all gathered in the kitchen and this is where you got introductions to the boy's Aramis and Porthos, French exchange student's, they were best friends and then some.

Jamie, a Scottish lad who'd been brought here to study under Mr Tucker the Political Teacher after he'd become rather a high name in the news industry.

Rory and Steven, a rather geeky pair of boy's, Rory was training in Health and medical and Steven was into Art's and English, he mentioned becoming a writer.  

The next pair you ran into were Jack and Donna in the hall. They'd both come from different college's after dropping out and taking advice from their parent's friend Kate who was working for some government security firm, she'd mentioned about this school. Jack was a complete flirt and Donna was just looking for something better than being a temp for a magazine company.

 

You decided to take a walk with your new roommate's Sam and Estelle. All of you seemed completely taken back with how big this school was. The fact it had 2 outdoor pools and 3 indoor pool's with freaking sauna's, 2 tennis courts, 3 basketball courts, 2 football fields, 3 gyms and even a stables with horse's for weekend riding course and more, had you a little light headed. This was heaven, not boarding school!

"I'm sure this place could have held more student's" Estelle pondered as you paused for a drink in the inner courtyard.

You had to agree, the place was massive, if they'd cut a few corner's and added an extra floor, they could have held at least 100 more students. But you weren't about to complain about the space, it was actually quite nice not to have body packed corridor's or busy library's, the fact the lunch lines would never be 2 miles long lifted a weight off your shoulder's as it was.

"What time do we have our Head of Dormitory meeting?" asked Sam sipping her hot chocolate, you rummaged in your handbag for the sheet.

"About another hour" you offered in reply looking to your watch. It was just turning 1.

"Great, let's grab lunch and head back up to the kitchen" Estelle suggested you agreed and followed her towards the rather enticing looking pizza corner stall. The fact you met Jamie already in there was a complete coincidence. He'd drawn the short straw to fetch pizza for the boy's dorm on your floor.

Pizza's in hand you all make back for the dormitory, everyone was in there now. But even with 16 bodies all in the kitchen, it wasn't cramped. Two other girl's introduced themselves while you ate, They were Rose and Anna, two more girl's who would be here taking Drama, Anna mentioned she was also studying History and convinced you to check out some of the early lectures on the history of Art before Easter.

Everyone fell silent as the elevator chimed and a deep baritone voice rang through the hall. Whoever your Head of Dormitory was you were suddenly nervous. As people began to look at each other worriedly and began to check over their uniforms, you realized you'd not meet any of the other teacher's apart from the two that greeted you that morning.

Whoever this man was, you hoped he wasn't about to be the hell storm you'd felt coming throughout that morning. Had your good luck run out?

 

As he turned the corner and his shadow graced the wall you felt everyone in the room hold their breath.

The sight that greeted you, took the breath from your lungs instantly.

"Ah, here you all are, I was worried you'd all runoff" he smiled as he looked about the room which rumbled with nervous laughter.

The man was slim, with dark brown curly hair, a pair of dark tinted shade's resting on his nose. He was wearing a white t-shirt beneath a leather jacket, with worn jeans and heavy black boots. He was carrying a heavy-looking briefcase in one hand, a back pack hung over one shoulder and a sheaf of papers in the other hand.

"Isn't he the other crazy one?" someone whispered behind you, you risked a look back to see Estelle and Jamie. "I've no idea...but, he looks like it" she whispered back.

You turned your attention back to the teacher in the front. Another crazy one? You'd heard the Math's tutor was off hinged for sure, but another teacher was mad?

He stepped closer dropping his case on the work top and eyed you all up.

"My name...is Dr Ronnie Pilfrey, the head of the health and medicine department and I will be your Head of Dormitory for your stay here" he smirked wickedly as if he knew something you didn't.

 

It was until his eyes landed on you that you felt out of place.

 

This whole school had you stunned, shocked and now most of all with this man standing before you, you were more than a little intrigued.  

 

Frankly, you had no idea what was going to happen anymore.

 

But as he smiled and you smiled back, you found you were more than willing to find out.


	3. Getting Settled: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Driveaway' and 'Where Did I go?' are songs by a band called Holiday Parade. I HIGHLY recommend listening to theses songs during this section because it just sets the tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas are the blood of Fanfiction! throw me your ideas and I'll be happy to try and incorporate them into the story!

Turn's out Dr Pilfrey wasn't the worst guy. Looks can be deceiving and rumors are well, just that.

"Why don't we move this somewhere comfier eh, we have a lot to get through and I've got another floor to see" he sighed waving an arm towards the door towards the living room.

"Ladies to one side, Bromite's the other, I have stuff to hand out for you here"

As you all follow him into the living room mumbling about what on earth 'bromite' meant you all settle down all comfy on the sofa's around him while he sat on the coffee table, he take's his time to look through you all again as he flick's through the pages of photo's that he held.

"Okay...so for the next few terms, I'll be in charge of pretty much everything that goes on for you guys, I'll be here to check your planner's, I'll be in here every so often to make sure your keeping the place clean and I'll also be on call with the dormitory nurse's for if anyone fall's ill. Having me as your head of dorm also comes with perks" he smirked eyeing over the girl's at one side the room, a few of them blushed, giggled or just plain looked away. He rustled in his bag for some stacks of cards and bag full of...

"Are they condoms?" Jamie blurted out making the room titter with nervous laughter again and Dr Pilfrey slung the bag towards him and tossed the stack of cards at another boy.

"Yep, every one of you take a card and packet and pass it on..." he chuckled as the guy began to murmur about free condom's, and STD test cards.

He reached into the backpack again to remove some leaflets and another stack of pink cards this time. "Ladies, these are for you, only fair that if they get free condom's then that means no more paying for pads am I right?..." he smirked tossing the items at Rose and one at Estelle who just blushed harder.

"I recommend making sure you girl's, double check the bros have all been tested before you bed them, god knows what this bunch of has-been's and possible virgins have got..." he laughed making the boy's protest comically.

As the cards got passed down the line the girl's got excited. Looks like this guy was quite the charmer.

"Okay, so fun bit down, second on my list, I need everyone to have their lesson registry done for the morning as I'll be coming up to collect them all so your timetables can be filtered and you get the correct lesson plans for the rota, okay?"

Subtle nods all around made you smile.

"If you want to change classes or you find something's wrong you need to tell as soon as you can so I can get you moved, it's no use half way through the year because you'll have missed out on stuff and then you'll have to sweat it out...Questions?"

A few people threw a hand up.

"Re-becca, is it?, what do I call you Becca, Becky?" he hinted with a wink making the tall brunette at the far end of the sofa all embarrassed.

"B-becky's fine...er, where's your office?"

"Right next to the Nurse's station on the second-floor darling...always open but if I'm not there, you can use the phone on my desk to ring my mobile number which is in your planners..." another wink and you started to wonder if he had a nervous twitch.

He reached into his bag again at tossed everyone a card holder.

"Use these to keep the calling card's of all your tutor's in, you're going to need them..."

He went on for another few minutes about finding your way around the grounds and what to do if there's an emergency. you found him friendly enough, if not a little too friendly. Charming definitely but he wasn't the sort of guy you'd bed whilst sober....

He would jump between serious subjects to comical ones and from health related to plain boring...

"Oh, if you need morning after pills just ask at the nurse's station, they keep them behind the desk, also for you fella's they'll have some caffeine pills because some of these girl's look like they could really take it out of you..." he smirked making almost every girl in the room blush now and the guys started to get cocky.

 

You told yourself you didn't see the heated look's Aramis and Porthos gave each other. Dr Pilfrey didn't need to know about that.

"On the rare occasions I'm not on campus, or I'm attending to an emergency your to refer to Mr Judd. He's the head of the Drama by the way..." Pilfrey offered and a few girl's in the room wooped.

Snapping shut his folder Pilfrey looked about the room again "Speaking of classes who's signing up to health?"

A lot of girl's hand shot up and only two boy's hand's could be seen. "Rory! glad to see your not a coward..." he tutted at the boys. "That's just disappointing..." he muttering joking and some of the guys looked to be considering the classes suddenly.

As Dr Pilfrey went to leave one of the girl ran forward and stopped him. "Doctor, sorry...didn't you say your name was Ronnie? Aren't you the lead singer in that indie band playing at the Royale club tonight?" she seemed so excited about the fact you were sure she was about to ask him for his autograph.

Looking back at your leaflet you spot the line up for a show in the club tonight. Open bar and buffet. A welcome party.

Dr Pilfrey took her in his stride flashing her a dazzling smile. "I certainly am, will I see you tonight?" he asked the room more than just the girl in front of him. The room agreed loudly and you were suddenly smiling with Estelle and Sam about the chance for your first real night out even if on campus.

With  a wink, Pilfrey disappeared back to the corridor his voice filling the corridor once more.

♫Oh, Where did i, did i did i go...right...Oh where did I, did I go right this time! ♫

 

The moment he left the floor the chatter started.

"He's kind of cute" Anna chimed out.

"Cute?! Anna he's fucking hot!" A girl called Gwen shot back.

"Ladies, please! He has to be gay!" Jack laughed as Donna swatted his arm.

"Nooooo, why?" you didn't see who said that.

"According to Google - Bromite means - A dude who thinks dudes are the best thing to happen to humanity since walking upright and takes it to the point of it being a religion. Sound's gay to me!" Jack replied.

"Ah! Wait, Urban dictionary says that a bromite is defiantly not gay!" Estelle pointed out looking at her phone.

"Estelle fancies Dr Pilfrey!" Paul called from the hallway and suddenly she was on her feet. "You're a dead man Paul Slippery!" she shouted and she was off after him as he ran for the bedrooms.

You note they'd make a cute couple as you follow Bill back to your room's to find your lecture charts.

 

After a full hour of debating with your friend's opinions you'd decided what lesson's you'd be taking.

You were to take 3 lecture's as first lessons. These would be during  the week and you'd be taking the course for diplomas. The seconds would fill in the gap's and would be used as replacement's if you dropped a lesson in the next year, they would grant you an award of study but they wouldn't be as in depth nor graded. When you read the folder properly you found each department had a sub-section too, so you could specialize as well.

You noticed that the lecture times were held carefully, meaning you could take nearly ALL the classes in the week if you wanted too. If you did, you'd have a hell of a lot to work on.

So you narrowed it to 5, with Pilfrey's Health class on Sundays. You found it funny that he'd left out the fact it was a mandatory lecture for those who were not signing up to the medical course during the week.

Your first list consisted of:

Art - 1st

English - 1st

Religious Studies - 1st

History - 2nd

Science -2nd

 

But after few talks, you decided to drop History and take up, Drama with Bill. It wasn't that you didn't like History it was just the work you'd have. You'd never been a big fan of writing pages of theory or trying to see subtext and as subpar History student (to your father's comical disappointment) you found you'd be better taking something more artistic.

Seeing as it was to be the second class, it would only be a 2 hr class twice a week. Bill, on the other hand, would be around the hall's every afternoon till late. All of them working on a play to perform for the Christmas break.

As the previous nerves began to settle you looked forward to showing your parent's around the place tomorrow when they came up to bring you some of the more personal item's you'd left behind like your laptop and your books.

 

* * *

 

 

When 4 arrived you changed out of your uniforms and went out on the campus with everyone else.

The party was a way for everyone to mingle between the bars, clubs and cafe's, to meet the teacher's and mentor's that would also be roaming around and just get comfy with your new home.

Mr Frobisher wasn't an overly serious man. But he was serious about one thing. That if you didn't love how you lived here, then you wouldn't love your learning and you wouldn't be happy.

He wanted you to love living on campus. Not just feel like a student.

You had dinner with Bill, Estelle and Sam. Rose and Anna joined you afterward for a drink at the Royale club and so did many of the boys from your floor.

"That's Mr Treville" Bill said trying to me heard over the music, she was pointing to a broad looking man in a dark brown leather jacket over the other side of the room. "He's the Master Swordsman and Head of stunts in the Drama department...I also here he's Mr Richelieu's boyfriend..." she sniggered and Anna spat into her cocktail.

You were about to ask if it were true when a smaller lad with long dark haired came through the crowd and dropped on the empty seat beside Anna. "Hey guys"

Anna looked surprised at first but then a smile broke out on her face. "Oh Louie! I wondered where you'd gotten too!" she leaned across to hug him.

Louie looked a bit embarrassed but hugged her back. "I've been put in Dorm B2B, So I'm a few floor's down from you, F right?" he asked taking the drink Jack passed him from the bartender with a smile.

Anna nodded. "Yep, this is the F crew, not everyone clearly, hell knows where Rory went..."

"I think he's gone looking for Karen" Donna added from behind the bar, she'd already landed herself a job here in the Java Club. You couldn't help but admire the way she'd made her moves so fast. She would make a great business women someday, you knew it.

 

As 7 came around Dr Pilfrey's band took to the main stage in the club and you found load's of people had filled the two floor's eager to see this band. The other guitarist was the head of Music, Mr Zeno.

Apart from some of the pop tunes on the radio, you'd not heard much of music, you admitted to yourself you probably didn't know more than a handful of underground indie bands which were slowly becoming famous.

Clearly, Dr Pilfrey's band had been around a bit as people knew the lyrics to the song 'Driving away'.

The second one was a cover of the Beatles song 'Ticket To Ride'. Damn this man could sing.

But it was the third song that caught your attention. It resonated inside you like summer taking away the damp spring. As the crowd began to sing along with the hook you found this song might just become your favorite memory.

♫Mixtapes for the car ride home

Singing out the words to every song we know

That's just the way I roll,

I let the feeling take me back

So I like the way you breathe

Taking it easy

Could I maybe come by and sing you to sleep? ♫

 

Yes, you think. Please do.

 

♫I try my best to stay in tune

As this song always brings me back to the day we hit the streets

Out of the backyard, running

Felt like we had the world at our feet ♫

 

He was having no trouble staying in tune you think as you find yourself staring at the way his finger's caressed the strings on his guitar and the crowd chimes back in.

♫You start to come around here every night

I'm thinking maybe we can just unwind

We'll be just fine

It's my campfire sing along

It's just like that Bob Dylan song

We're living like a rolling stone

Will we stop? I don't think so.

Where did i, did i, did i go?

Where did i, did i, did i go right this time? ♫

 

As the song fades out and the crowd cheer's you find yourself thinking. Where did everything just go right? Leaving school for this had seemed like the wrong decision, but all of sudden, life just turned around. Had it always been right? Or did you just get lucky, maybe you should have taken your parent's advice more often?

Because right now, as Dr Pilfrey was being surrounded by fan's for autographs and your new mate's began to chat about the album you realize there was more to life than your first knew.

 

And everything would go right this time.


End file.
